Elements of Change
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: After a visit to the doctor's office, Heath gets some news that strangely makes sense, yet he refuses to believe it's true. If he's not careful, it could cost him his existence. Meanwhile, Abbey has a surprise for her boyfriend (it's a surprise to her too) but she can hardly wait to tell him and go through all the motions side-by-side. Rated T, enjoy! : )


**Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do not claim to own Monster High or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. I own nothing but my own plot-bunnies. Thank you.

 **Summary:** After a visit to the doctor's office, Heath gets some news that strangely makes sense, yet he refuses to believe it's true. If he's not careful, it could cost him his existence. Meanwhile, Abbey has a surprise for her boyfriend (it's a surprise to her too) but she can hardly wait to tell him and go through all the motions side-by-side. Rated T, enjoy! : )

 **Genre(s):** Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Heath B. x Abbey B.

 **Rating:** T

 **Author's Note:** _Hey guys! I'm back again with another story. I know! Don't string me up for starting yet another story but believe me when I say that I haven't abandoned any, I've just been working and had limited time to get writing, but I'm still here! And I truly hope that you guys enjoy this. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 **Element of Change  
Chapter One: **_The Element of Surprise_

If there was one thing he hated in the entire world, it had to be a visit to the doctor's office. It wasn't that he disliked being healthy or anything; he just wasn't fond of the process. Also, he was a rather private guy, having another guy ask him questions about his health, even the more intimate aspects of his life – it truly didn't sit well with him. He supposed it was better than having a female health care professional but either way he still felt awkward around them. "Heath Burns? The doctor will see you now."

He lazily shifted his gaze towards the nurse, dressed in dark blue scrubs with a signature pair of white sneakers. He swore he felt a chill run down his spine, not in the good way either. Before she could call his name again, he stood suddenly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here, relax a bit will you?"

She narrowed her eyes towards him, still holding the door open. "He'll be with you shortly. First door on the right please."

Heath strolled down the hall in his usual nonchalant manner. He stopped at someone's desk. There were papers strewn about here and there, what he noticed was a professionally taken photograph of his doctor and his family. He stood proud in the photo, his wife looking at him with adoration in her eyes and their two children with big smiles upon their faces. They looked as though much love held them together.

It brought a smile to Heath's own face. "Heath?" He jumped slightly, feeling startled.

"Yes, sir?" He answered quickly, realizing that it was his doctor right next to him.

"This room, please?"

Heath remembered that he was instructed to go into that same room just moments ago. "Right, no prob." He maneuvered inside and hopped up on the seat. "So, if we make this quick, we'll both be happier. Then we can both have good days elsewhere."

The middle-aged man shook his head at Heath, "Not so fast young man, I want to speak to you about your blood work results."

Heath became visibly queasy, almost green in the face. "Let's not."

"My apologies, I _forgot_ mentioning it makes you squeamish." He tried his best to hide the half-smirk he was sporting.

He narrowed his eyes towards the medical professional. _'Jerk, you did that on purpose.'_ Heath thought to himself.

"I'm going to ask you something. Being the fire elemental that you are Mr. Burns, have you been around any cool temperatures for prolonged periods of time?" He questioned, raising a brow as he watched Heath shrug it off. Just as he thought the teenager would.

"Not really, but I don't see what that has to do with anything to begin with. Especially cool temperatures and my blood."

He cleared his throat, grasping Heath's attention. "On the contrary, it has everything to do with it. You are supposed to be around general room temperatures, on the warmer side preferably, or generate the heat yourself, as your being does whenever your internal body temperature gets too low. Or, cold – we'll say." He lowered the glasses upon his nose, looking right at the young man in front of him.

Thinking back to his schedule, the only thing Heath could think of that may have a role to play in this 'observation' of his doctor's, was being around Abbey. It hadn't just started yesterday; they'd been dating just shy of two years. He was always around her. But, this couldn't be taking a toll on his health, could it? "So what, I'm a fire elemental. I can just turn up the heat if I feel a little chilly. Great. Are we done here?"

"No. Sit." The older instructed sternly. "Heath, everytime you cross over from neutral temperatures to shocking cold ones, you use up more energy and heat than you normally would. I'm positive it's at least causing you fatigue if nothing else."

 _'No, no. . . being with Abbey, is damaging my health? That's surreal. . . I won't believe it. Screw this. Screw him. Nothing is gonna stop me from being with my ghoulfriend.'_ He thought triumphantly. Now if only he could get out of here somehow? "Maybe a little here and there but really, it's nothing."

The doctor shook his head, "Maybe it's not a big deal now Heath, but it will be soon. Be careful, because what you're doing to yourself is highly dangerous. Do you need help to curb this destructive behavior?" He pushed his glasses back upon his nose, only for them to fall again in a few moments. "I have the perfect connections for you to receive professional help for the behavior you're showing. Heath, your self-harm isn't just hurting you, your parents must-"

This was the _last_ straw, it was. "No. I don't need any help that you or anyone else can offer!" He raised his voice momentarily, but hushed it back. Taking a quick breath, he continued. "Look, _if_ I do – and that's a huge _if_ \- then I'll come find you. Peace, until then." He got up and walked out of the office, despite the doctor himself and the nurse calling his name, he kept walking. He just had to get out of here and fast before he did anything he'd regret.

 **: : ~ * ~ : :**

Abbey had been in a very good mood already that morning and she hadn't even lingered around the school for ten minutes yet. Though she was hoping Heath would get there soon, she had a Student Council meeting in about twenty minutes or so and she truly wanted to see her boyfriend before she became too preoccupied.

 _Good morning, text your ghoulfriend. She's impatient. :)_

She thought maybe a text would make Heath arrive early so she could see him. It may have been a selfish thought, though Abbey just felt like seeing him would brighten up her whole day.

 _Sorry babes! I'm on my way, can't wait to see you this morning. :)_

She smiled and tossed her multi-colored hair over her shoulder. She thought back to a couple years ago, when they officially began dating. She had no idea how far they would come along and today she had a big surprise for him. Not being a hundred percent sure he would like it made her nervous, but she still had to try. A small sliver of her being wouldn't be upset if he did refuse. She sort of wanted to do the same thing but her parents insisted and when they sent out an invite, you didn't refuse. If you knew what was good for you of course. "Oh Heath, where are you?" She asked softly, pulling her iCoffin out and glancing at the time.

"Hey my favorite ghoul!" Heath hurried towards her, slightly out of breath.

She smiled widely, looking up from her cellular phone. "Good morning Heath, was afraid I would miss you. Have student council this morning and they are fond of talking. Too much for Abbey's liking."

He smiled at her, "Oh Abbey, you make my day brighter. And my nights wild but I don't need to remind you about that, or do I?" She blushed heavily and poked his nose, pulling him in close to a loving embrace as she captured his lips with her own.

Even accompanied by this lovely distraction, he couldn't ignore the fact that his head began to throb directly in the temples, or so it felt like.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

 _'The doc can't be right about those bogus lines he shot me . . . he can't be.'_ Heath cringed slightly as he reached up ever so slightly to kiss her cheek and inch away, just a bit. He hoped it would relieve the pounding. "Anyways, uh – what's up ghoul?"

She frowned a bit; it was unlike Heath to pull away from her kiss. She supposed there was a possibility that he might be feeling under the weather. Her frown grew along with her concern, hopefully whatever it was bothering him would cease to do so. "Well, I have a request. It might have something to do with getting out of school if you have interest."

Heath thought about it briefly, very briefly. "Ooh, well if it involves ditching school – I'd be more than happy to be involved."

She smirked, "Silly boy you are, Heath. The invitation is from my parents, to visit . . . back home. Just for a while, not long. Long enough for them to see my, my heart."

Heath couldn't resist the smile that spread across his face instantaneously. "I'm your heart, Abbey? Really?" His eyes searched hers for a moment, but he gave a nod. What did he have to lose? "Sure, I'll go back home with you." He winked as Abbey rolled her eyes. He laughed softly, "On a serious note though, no problem Abbey, I'll just let my folks know what's up. I can't wait."

She smiled just as widely and nodded, leaning in to kiss him. "You indeed are my forever flame."

He ran a hand through her hair, caressing her cheek afterwards. "You don't have any idea how much you mean to me. You're my world, favorite ghoul."

Abbey adored it when he said such nice things to her. At one point, she used to think he wasted his breath a lot, until she began to understand the meaning of his spoken words. Then she opened her mind just a bit more and listened harder, his tender words have been newly found gems ever since.

Glancing down at her iCoffin yet again, she realized that she now had two minutes to get to the classroom in which the Student Council meeting was taking place. Time always escaped her when she was with him, her ' _favorite'_ guy. "I must sadly go, will see you later?"

"Of course you will, go get 'em tigress." It wasn't until Abbey left his side that his sudden headache legitimately ceased. "Damn it, damn bastard _is_ right." He took a deep breath and sat on the bench just outside the school, taking a moment to calm down. Convincing himself that this was a strange coincidence and nothing more.

 **:: ~ * ~ ::**

Heath managed to get out of the period before lunch early, which he had every intention on doing. He had to find someone specific and he knew that she had Bite-ology just before then. "C'mon ghoul, be one of the first to get out of here so we can get this little chat over with. It's gotta be secretive. I want it to be a surprise. . ." he mumbled, leaning up against the wall as he waited for the dismissal bell. Although it wasn't the first time he wished for class to hurry up and end. Soon he was granted his wish and the bell rang through the halls of Monster High as it filled with many, many students. Heath had to look hard but he finally found the person he was looking for. He reached out to tap her shoulder. "Hey! Hi Twyla!" He greeted a big smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Heath. How are you?" She asked him, hugging her books close to her chest.

"I'm alright, could be better… actually, and I could be different – in all honesty." He sighed, "I – uh, I hate to be one of those friends that only come around when I 'need' something, but Twyla, I 'need' a huge favor and if you don't want to do it for me – I understand."

Twyla gave a nod and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes monsters need a helping hand, I get that. Tell me what's up and I'll see what I can do for ya."

They walked slowly down the hall together as it cleared up a bit. "Abbey and I have been together for just shy of two years now. Earlier this morning she invited me to go back home with her." He watched as she raised an eyebrow, with a sly smile at first.

"Ooh, Heath! You bad boy! How was your evening?" She smirked, hugging her books even closer, if that were possible. If he was asking for a sand to enhance his chamber-prowess, she did _not_ have sand for that.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Twyla, I'm not talking about _that_ , geez. I mean, she invited me back home, to her homeland, to visit with her parents. Which is shocking, but I feel like it's a huge step for us."

She gave an eager nod. "I would consider that as a big step for sure. So, what could I possibly do to help? Did you want me to pick out anything? Maybe winter theme would be too cliché for Abbey, I think she would love-"

"I-would-honestly-appreciate-it-if-you-changed-me." He blurted out all at once. "I'm sorry Twyla; I shouldn't have just blurted that out. I'm nervous."

Her eyes widened, not for one moment did she expect someone who displayed such confidence as Heath Burns, would be asking her for her changing sand. "Nervousness is a good indication that you might not be prepared for such a step. Heath, I – I don't think this is a good idea for you."

They stopped in mid-walk and Heath gazed right into Twyla's eyes, pleading her through them alone. He almost didn't have to say a word. "Twyla. . . I need this. I really want to become one with Abbey's kind. If I were like her, it wouldn't be so awkward or possibly upsetting for her parents. Man, what if their furniture is made of ice and, this 'hot ass' – literally – melts it all?"

Twyla giggled, but stopped very shortly after. "My apologies, you said it in a humorous way. . . I get where you're coming from Heath but do you _truly_ think that you have to change? I mean, Abbey clearly likes you for a reason. She likes you and enjoys you just the way you are, as a fire elemental. If you become ice elemental just like her . . . what if she doesn't find you attractive anymore?" It was a bit of a stretch of course, but Twyla was trying to grasp at certain concepts that may change his mind – but Heath was a stubborn soul. Anyone who knew him knew that fact.

He sighed, "Well it doesn't have to be permanent, could just be temporary couldn't it?"

Twyla thought about it briefly, if he was full on fire elemental - which she was positive that he was – her sand would only have a temporary effect anyways. It wouldn't be a permanent thing and it didn't seem like he would be giving up on the subject either so she didn't have a choice. "Oh alright Heath, I'll get you the sand you need. I must warn you that there may be some side effects, they don't happen all the time, but sometim-"

"Yeah, yeah – those go along with everything. If you could just hook a brother up, I'd be eternally grateful." He grinned and gave a bow; Twyla smiled and stopped in front of her locker.

"Oh alright, but you don't have to make this sound like a drug deal Heath. Everyone's aware of my sands, y'know."

Heath shrugged his shoulders as he was handed a small vial of snow-white sand. "Ah very well then, but just know that bitches-get-stitches and I certainly will not be the bitch on the receiving end of the stitch."

Twyla rolled her eyes and waved him off, "Bye Heath!" He waved back and walked off, tucking the vial of sand into his back pocket. "Be careful you silly boy, I hope it all goes well." She shut her locker and let out a breath, things would be just fine. She was sure of it – somewhat.


End file.
